Packet data networks, including Internet protocol (IP) communication networks typically utilize domain name system or service (DNS) lookups in order to route calls within an enterprise or domain. Where a destination or endpoint is associated with a different enterprise or domain from that of the originating endpoint, the completion of the communication link requires that the destination domain be resolved. In a typical federated system, this requires a secure DNS lookup at a federation broker, typically located within the cloud. Provided the security requirements of the federation broker are met, the required routing information is returned to the originating enterprise or domain, and in particular to the communications server (e.g., a call server) handling the requested communication. The communication server can then apply the received information to complete the communication link to the endpoint in the other enterprise or domain.
Often, a destination enterprise or domain is associated with multiple points of presence (POPs). In routing a call to a communication device, it is generally advantageous to use a point of presence that is close to that endpoint. However, in a typical system, the information returned by the DNS does not attempt to resolve to a point of presence nearest the destination communication device. As a result, the routing of calls or other communication links using conventional techniques can be inefficient.